<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Following Orders by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka), TightAssets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785617">Just Following Orders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold'>Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/pseuds/TightAssets'>TightAssets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desk Sex, Digital Art, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW Art, Scandalized Cullen Rutherford, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightAssets/pseuds/TightAssets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keaton Hawke gets hauled into Cullen's office after an attempt to help goes awry, but when Cullen abandons Keaton in his office and Lilitu comes to rescue him, Keaton decides to test the sturdiness of Cullen's desk for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keaton Hawke/Lilitu Lavellan, Male Hawke/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Male Hawke/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Very Smutty Hawke/Lavellan Chronicles [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Following Orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my lovely <a href="https://tightassets.tumblr.com/">TightAssets</a> who always makes my smutty day and who provided the lovely art that goes with this piece. And a special shoutout to <a href="https://charlatron.tumblr.com/">Charlatron</a> who's Olivia Trevelyan is mentioned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Keaton was having a flashback to Kirkwall.</p><p>He could have <em>sworn</em> he’d been in just this position before, sprawled casually in a chair in front of Cullen’s desk while the man in front of him glared, arms crossed in front of his chest. The sound of Cullen’s teeth grinding together, the scent of ink, the militantly neat desk…</p><p>If not for the cold air of the Frostbacks slicing through the open door, Keaton would have thought he’d tripped and found himself right back in the Gallows. He half expected Meredith to come wheeling in feeling particularly stabby.</p><p>“Explain to me, <em>again</em>, what happened?”</p><p>Cullen pinched his nose and Keaton grinned, swinging long legs up on the other man’s desk. “Alright, so, that kid? Sutherland?”</p><p>“Yes. A promising young man <em>until</em>-”</p><p>Keaton waved Cullen’s reproving tone away. “So. Darkspawn threat down in the asscrack of Ferelden. He volunteers to take his crew down there, as he does, because he’s so very eager to catch the Commander’s eye…”</p><p>Very purposefully, Keaton fluttered his lashes. Cullen stopped pinching his nose and rubbed briskly at his whole face, muttering under his breath. “Maker’s <em>breath</em>, Hawke.”</p><p>“I tell the kid that darkspawn <em>really</em> don’t like fire. No mage on his team, so I say the next best thing are those Antivan Fire grenades-”</p><p>“<em>How</em> did this lead to the infirmary being lit on fire?” Cullen demanded.</p><p>“I’m getting to it! Isn’t patience a virtue, Commander?”</p><p>It was good to see some things never changed. No matter how much more sane and well adjusted Cullen appeared, the vein in his temple still throbbed the exact same way it had in Kirkwall.</p><p>“Will you get your boots off my desk and <em>please</em> get to the point.” Cullen growled.</p><p>Oh. The opportunity was too good to miss. He formed his lips into a pout and clutched at the shirt over his heart. “Are you telling me I’m not pretty enough to have my legs up on your desk, Commander? I heard Olivia-”</p><p>Keaton had never seen a man turn <em>quite</em> that color crimson before. It was absolutely <em>delicious</em>.</p><p>“I- it’s… Lady Trevelyan-”</p><p>“Got this desk <em>significantly</em> dirtier than my boots will if gossip can be believed.” Keaton finished serenely.</p><p>Cullen Rutherford almost choked on his own tongue and honestly Keaton had never been more amused in his life.</p><p>Which is, of course, why fate intervened to <em>rob</em> him of the opportunity to continue making progressively dirtier jokes about what the prim, proper Commander got up to in his study with a certain redheaded temptress.</p><p>The Inquisition scout stumbled through the door, sweaty and breathless, sputtering, “Commander I-”</p><p>“Can it wait?” Cullen snapped, slamming his fist down on the desk and swinging his gaze from Keaton to the scout.</p><p>The poor kid looked like he may reconsider, but only for a moment. He stepped forward timidly, swallowing so his Adam’s apple bobbed. “I’m sorry Commander. The Orlesian Chevaliers are distraught over the state of their barracks-”</p><p>“What in the Maker’s name have they found fault with <em>now</em>?”</p><p>Keaton felt a sharp stab of sympathy for his fellow Ferelden. He met Cullen’s eyes and one fleeting, fully formed word passed between them without either of them needing to say it.</p><p><em>Orlesians</em>.</p><p>“There seems to be an infestation of uh… nugs.” The scout finished. “And they bite.”</p><p>“Nugs,” Cullen repeated. “Biting nugs.”</p><p>“Honestly getting scratched by their little hands is <em>so</em> much worse.” Keaton gave an exaggerated shudder that only made Cullen glare in his direction sternly.</p><p>“We’ve assembled a company to tackle the infestation but their armor-”</p><p>“Armor!” Cullen sputtered. “For <em>nugs</em>?”</p><p>A moment of silence hung awkward in the air. The scout coughed into his fist apologetically. “Ser they… they <em>bite</em>.”</p><p>Keaton roared with laughter at the same time Cullen groaned his displeasure.</p><p>“Stay here,” Cullen ordered. “We’re not finished Hawke.”</p><p>Keaton twisted to watch the Commander stalk away, raising his voice to call after him. “Promise?”</p><p>He swore he could hear the oath Cullen muttered under his breath while slamming the door shut.</p><p>Keaton chuckled and turned his face away from the door, only to find something far sweeter standing in another doorway.</p><p>Or, in fact, <em>someone</em>.</p><p>“What have you done?” Lilitu leaned against the doorframe and tipped her head to the side like an amused, curious bird.</p><p>“You told me to help that Sutherland kid out!” Keaton protested, rocking back on the chair and giving Lilitu his most charming smile. “I was just following orders.”</p><p>Lilitu couldn’t smother her smirk. “With fire?”</p><p>Keaton’s eyes roamed the lithe figure in the doorway, all coiled muscle and hidden danger trapped in a deceptively small package.“Fire suits the Inquisition, Kitten. Especially with <em>you</em> in charge.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes fondly, extending her hand. “Garas, ma’iovru. Before Cullen returns.”</p><p>Keaton lifted an eyebrow and extended his arm, a clear invitation. “I am under <em>strict</em> orders to remain here.”</p><p>Lilitu clucked her tongue, but she peeled away from the open door and kicked it shut behind her before she loped across the office with all the lethal grace she showed on the battlefield.</p><p>“I am in charge, no?” she asked with a huff of irritation.</p><p>Sitting as he was, she for once had the slight advantage of height over him. He got to look up at her pointed chin, her flashing eyes, and frankly he enjoyed the view <em>quite</em> a lot.</p><p>“So you are,” he agreed. “And how <em>irritating</em> that your Commander stole me for a lecture when I <em>should</em> be serving you.”</p><p>There it was. The flicker of mischievous heat in those ruby eyes that he’d live and die for a thousand times. She crossed her arms under her fine tits and lifted a brow.</p><p>“Serve me how?”</p><p>“I’m at your command, Kitten, but...” he directed a meaningful glance at Cullen’s desk. “I’ve heard good things about the sturdiness of this desk.”</p><p>Keaton loved the way her nose wrinkled and lips pursed while she considered. Her eyes swung over his head to the door Cullen vanished through and he watched her consider the distraction she had arranged, how long it would last…</p><p>And then she looked over her shoulder at the desk and grinned slyly. Keaton’s stomach lurched with a sharp pulse of desire.</p><p>Then she was in his lap, arms around his neck, lips slanted insistently over his. Keaton’s greedy hands pulled her closer, his feet swinging off Cullen’s desk to plant themselves firmly on the floor while his girlfriend’s deft fingers plucked at his shirt.</p><p>They separated, gasping for breath, just long enough for her to pull it over his head. The second she discarded it over his shoulder he pulled her back to him, whispering against her lips. “Cullen is going to be <em>scandalized</em>.”</p><p>She drew his bottom lip between her teeth and nipped gently. Her sultry laugh nearly set his blood on fire. “Only if he finds out.”</p><p>Keaton Hawke was a lucky man.</p><p>Lilitu’s hands were everywhere while she crashed her clever mouth back against his. He felt her little fingers pulling at the thick dark hair crowning his head, stroking his beard, dancing over the shoulders of his muscles, then raking her nails through the impressive thicket of hair on his chest.</p><p>Keaton could only try and hold on to her as she set about finding all the cracks in his armor and exploiting them ruthlessly. He pushed her shirt up to find creamy, warm skin just as she rolled her hips against the <em>aching</em> length of his cock trapped in his breeches.</p><p>They broke apart with two equally broken moans, staring at each other while their hearts raced. Keaton growled, hands dropping to cup the pert globs of Lilitu’s ass and drag her forward again.</p><p>The cry that escaped those lips was sweeter than anything Keaton ever heard. Lilitu clung to him, fingers digging into his shoulders while he ground against her. She collapsed against him, panting already while her hips jerked and rolled.</p><p>“I love making you feel good, Kitten,” he whispered, running his nose up that elegant, pointed ear until she shivered. “Do you wanna go for two for you? I think you’ve earned it.”</p><p>“Vin,” she moaned. “Vin, vin, <em>vin</em>-”</p><p>It took almost none of his strength to lift her so she straddled one of his thick thighs, one arm circling her waist while her hips continued to rut against him, intent on chasing the sweet friction that was making those tiny, sinful sounds fall from her plump lips.</p><p>“That’s it, Kitten.” He murmured into the soft skin of her neck, sucking a bruising kiss on that long, delicate neck. “Just like that, beautiful.”</p><p>His free hand snaked down between their bodies, finding the junction of Lilitu’s hips while she writhed on top of him. It took only a single tug to undo those laces and peel the fabric down. He snuck his fingers below her smalls, seeking the delicate folds of hr sex.</p><p>The fact that he found her slick and wanting did things to his ego that Varric would say he <em>certainly</em> didn’t need. But more importantly, it made his cock throb in his pants and made him eye the desk behind Lilitu’s back covetously.</p><p>Soon. But not yet.</p><p>Using his grip on her waist, he dragged her forward at the same time he circled her clit with one calloused finger.</p><p>“Keaton!” Lilitu’s cry was bareful muffled in his shoulder. Keaton grinned in triumph, bringing her back only to drag her forward onto his unrelenting fingers one more time.</p><p>He knew it wouldn’t take her long. He felt her shaking beneath the hand that almost spanned her waist, felt her nails dig into his muscles, heard the increasing desperation behind each filthy Elvhen plea leaving her perfect lips.</p><p>But the power and beauty of her orgasm somehow, still, always managed to take his breath away. She went taut, muscles straining, and he felt her teeth sink into his shoulder to muffle her triumphant scream. The bright burst of pain, combined with the way Lilitu seized on her pleasure and rode it out over his eager fingers and muscled thigh, only served to cast a red haze of desire over every single moment.</p><p>Then Lilitu melted against him, nuzzling into his neck while she basked in the lingering warmth. Despite the desperately sharp edge of his desire, Keaton still couldn’t help but smooth his hand over her silky white hair and press a kiss to the vallaslin curling over her temple.</p><p>Then she rocked her hips against him <em>again</em> and the moan that tore from his throat could probably be heard the whole way down in the blighted sparring ring. Lilitu had the audacity to giggle and press a teasing kiss behind his ear.</p><p>“The desk?” she asked.</p><p>“Maker <em>yes</em>,” Keaton agreed.</p><p>Lilitu dismounted from his lap on unsteady legs, leaning back against the desk. Keaton’s hungry gaze took in the flush of color on her cheeks and her kiss swollen lips with a great deal of satisfaction.</p><p>And when she crooked her little fingers to draw him to her, he was helpless to resist. He stood in a moment, suddenly towering over her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him back to her mouth for a kiss that was all teeth and passion and <em>utter</em> filth.</p><p>Then, like smoke, she slipped out of his arms. With surprising strength she neatly sidestepped him, spinning his broad form until <em>his</em> back was to the desk and she had both of those dagger-calloused hands on his broad chest.</p><p>Lilitu grinned, then shoved him backwards until his ass hit Cullen’s desk, knocking the neat stack of reports off the polished surface and to the floor. Her crimson eyes gleamed with the rapt interest of a predator.</p><p>Which made <em>him</em> the prey and honestly, he was very okay with that.</p><p>She pulled her shirt off her torso in one fluid motion, revealing moonlight pale skin streaked with crimson vallaslin.</p><p>“Take off your pants,” she commanded, nimble hands rising to her breast-band.</p><p>Keaton had never been happier to follow orders. He yanked the laces of his breeches open with such speed, the fact they didn’t snap was a miracle. He shucked them <em>and</em> his boots in one easy movement, but he unfortunately <em>did</em> have to look away from his Elvhen goddess to keep from falling flat on his face.</p><p>Which meant that he missed the rest of the show when Lilitu unceremoniously discarded the rest of her clothing. What he <em>didn’t </em>miss was the sight of her pert, perfect tits just before she threw herself back into his arms.</p><p>Laughing, he caught her and hoisted them both up onto the desk. It groaned beneath their weight, a book clattering to the floor while Lilitu swung her legs up beside his hips. His cock stood erect and the slick slide of her molten core over his length was enough to have <em>Keaton</em> praying to the Maker.</p><p>Her tits also happened to be at the <em>perfect</em> level for him to bury his face between them and plant teasing, sucking kisses over the tempting flesh until his mouth found a hard nipple and sucked it between his teeth. Lilitu’s resulting moan echoed across the stone walls like a symphony.</p><p>Her small hand wrapped around his length, guiding it into her slick folds while he tried, and failed, not to buck up into the tight vise of her body. With a roar and a snap of his hips that startled another cry from her lips, Keaton hilted his cock inside her.</p><p>Every thought Keaton ever had in his head flew away, mind wiped clean by the pure sensation of being buried in the searing heat of her. His hips rocked forward, grinding slowly while she scrambled to cup his face in her long, delicate fingers.</p><p>“Neran ihn bre’palas, i vallasan bredhas i’ma’da’vin,” she whispered, lifting herself off his cock only to slowly slide back down his length until he saw stars.</p><p>He barely heard her soft order in his ear. “<em>Fuck me</em>.”</p><p>Even though it hardly registered, his body knew what to do. His hands could easily cup her ass while she planted her feet firmly on the desk they sat on top of. He captured her lips one final time while he thrust home.</p><p>Her moans reverberated in his mouth with each frantic movement. They were both too far gone for any attempt at rhythm, yet they still found one in the rolling movement of her hips and the hammering of his cock.</p><p>They always worked well as a team.</p><p>Her nails clawed at his shoulders while she trembled, on the edge again with each stroke, elvhen filth falling from her lips against his. Keaton snarled and snapped forward roughly, watching the action send her over the edge. Her scream sounded so sweet, the pulsing grip of her cunt too perfect, he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>A matching roar escaped his chest as the pleasure crested and he buried himself in her writhing body, spilling into her clenching core until he felt blackness around the edge of his vision.</p><p>His head dipped against her chest, her fingers tangled in his hair, and all was silent. Peaceful.</p><p>In that moment, he knew he’d be perfectly content to follow her orders the rest of his life.</p><p>Then one of the guards outside the door coughed nervously and Keaton began to laugh into the soft skin of his <em>perfectly</em> sinful lover.</p><p>“Cullen is going to <em>greatly</em> disapprove, Kitten.” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the hollow of her throat.</p><p>“Only if he finds out,” she repeated drowsily.</p><p>Oh, Cullen was <em>going</em> to find out, Keaton knew it. But somehow, he felt the whole thing was rather worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Garas, ma’iovru - come, my baby bear<br/>Vin - yes<br/>Neran ihn bre’palas, i vallasan bredhas i’ma’da’vin - I like it when you fuck me deep and paint my insides with your cum.</p><p>From Pornzammar, with love at <a href="https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/">@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>